


Want You To Tell Me I’m Yours

by Goth-Bias (GothBias)



Series: Everyone Blooms (In Their Own Time) [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Background Toxic Relationship (Kiibo/Kokichi), Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Minor Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Miscommunication, Miu brings up her past experiences w sex a lot but it’s not graphic, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothBias/pseuds/Goth-Bias
Summary: Miu Iruma, gorgeous girl genius, can’t wrap her head around what it means to fall in love.So when she wakes up in another random person’s bed with a face she can’t place a name to- she decides that she doesn’t give a damn about what it means.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Iruma Miu, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Series: Everyone Blooms (In Their Own Time) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874275
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Sweetest Thing I Ever Saw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place directly after “Stupid For You” and around the same time frame as “Not a Dog Person”, but it can be read as a stand-alone.

Everyone has the friend they call on whenever they need something fixed and Miu has always been happy to be that friend. Since before she can remember it’s always been second nature for her to identify a problem within moments of laying her eyes on the broken item and have it fixed up in no time. It’s a lovely thing to be able to do, but over the years Miu’s realized there’s only really one thing she can’t apply those skills to.

Relationships.

When she was younger the inability to maintain a relationship never really bothered her, she didn’t put any effort into fixing things when they went south, or even really bothered to try to identify where things were going wrong. Why would she? She was young and had an entire world in front of her, fixing a relationship was the  least  of her worries.

It didn’t start bothering her until lately, nearing her twenty second birthday and not a single serious relationship under her belt. Sure, she’s got her fair share of week long flings and month long boo thangs carefully tucked there, but anything beyond that is a mystery to her.

She knows it isn’t such a big deal to be her age and not have anything serious, but watching her friends begin getting serious certainly doesn’t help the insecurity she holds over the inexperience she has in that section of her life.

Her childhood best friend Kiibo has been with his boyfriend for well over two years now. Miu doesn’t like Kokichi, not by a long shot, and has always said that Kiibo puts up with way more than he should, but saying it makes her feel like she’s teaching a class with no prior knowledge.

Maybe what Kiibo does is just  normal  for a relationship, but if crying late at night about her partner is all she has to look forward to Miu will happily stay single.

Then she meets Kaito during one of her classes, he’s loud and a dumbass, but also insanely intelligent, disguised under a bro persona. It doesn’t take Miu long at all to attach herself to him and he’s quick to return the favor.

Kaito’s relationship is very different than what she’s observed with Kiibo’s. He rarely seems to have issues with his high school sweetheart and when they happen he speaks as though they’re trivial- not make it or break it like Kiibo does.

Admittedly the idea alone of being able to maintain a happy relationship with someone for seven years makes Miu’s head spin.

Now she’s got two different ideas on what a relationship looks like and both  scare  her with how much they contradict one another. 

Miu Iruma, gorgeous girl genius, can’t wrap her head around what it means to fall in love.

So when she wakes up in another random person’s bed with a face she can’t place a name to- she decides that she doesn’t give a damn about what it means.

She unravels herself from this mystery person’s blankets and quietly retrieves her clothes from last night. It doesn’t take much effort to find her phone, heeled boots, tights, or skin-tight pink dress, but her underwear is nowhere to be found and Miu wasn’t about to get caught leaving by the sleeping person.

The last thing she wants to do is go through the awkward morning after talk with someone she doesn’t even recall the name of so she shuffles into what she managed to find of her clothes and escapes out the front door.

The morning air is cool against her heated skin and Miu can’t help the quiet sigh of relief that escapes her as she walks down the street. When she feels as though she’s a safe distance away from the house she pulls out her phone, miraculously still having a charge, and calls Kiibo.

It only rings three times before he picks up.

“Why are you calling so early? It’s like six a.m.” Comes his hushed voice through the speaker of her phone. In the back she can hear Kokichi’s whining voice and the rustle of blankets as Kiibo presumably gets out of bed.

“Went out drinking with Kaito and his girl last night, drunk me found someone worth boning and now I’m doing the walk of shame down the sidewalk with no panties on.”

“And let me guess. You’re expecting me to come get you?” Kiibo asks with an air of annoyance, his tone every bit petulant.

Miu grins, “Yes please Kiibaby, if you could be so kind!”

“Don’t call me that, you know how Kokichi is.” The line goes static for a moment too long and Miu face falls as she thinks she’s started an argument. When Kiibo speaks again it’s a clipped, “I’ll be there in ten, turn on your location and wait somewhere for me.” Then the line goes dead.

Miu finds a nearby park bench and turns on her location for Kiibo, true to his word he pulls up within ten minutes in Kokichi’s car. With energy she shouldn’t have this early in the morning, she practically bounces across the sidewalk, the heels of her boots clacking up until the very moment she slides into the passenger seat of the car.

“You look like you got hit by a bus.” Kiibo says in form of greeting, blue eyes quickly scanning her over before going back to the road.

Miu pouts, before pulling down the mirror on the sun visor. A quick glance at her reflection confirms Kiibo’s statement, not that she’s very surprised. Her strawberry blonde curls are tangled around her face, the precise eyeliner she had done smudged around her eyes and in tracks down her cheeks. The glitter she carefully applied to her lid is now everywhere  but  her lid, flakes of it spread out over her nose, cheeks and even her chin.

“Damn! Maybe I should’ve stopped and got their number if they did this much damage.” Miu muses, flipping the visor back up.

“I think that was mostly the pillow case. If they were that good I think you’d remember.” Kiibo fires back just as quickly and Miu can’t help the snort of laughter that she lets out at that. When her laughter dies down she finally takes a good look at him and instantly feels sick on her stomach.

The dark roots of his hair are taking over more and more of the white blond hair he had been dying for as long as Miu could remember. If the hair isn’t a glaring sign something is wrong, his red rimmed eyes  _are_.

“You said I looked like I got hit by a train, but what the hell is up with you? Your hair looks like it hasn’t been dyed in ages and have you been crying?” Miu asks loudly, lacking any and all tack as per usual.

Kiibo lightly flinches, but shrugs off her worry, “Kokichi likes my natural hair better.”

“That jackass hasn’t ever even seen it!” Miu gripes, angrily sinking back into the leather seats with far more force than needed, as if slamming her body into his seat would cause him any harm at all.

“I don’t want to have this conversation right now.” Kiibo says simply, his tone leaving no place for an argument.

Despite that she finds a place for it anyway, “You always say that. It’s like you know it isn’t going to be a good one.”

“Not now, Miu.”

He pulls into her neighborhood and her chances of arguing quickly deplete the closer they get to her house.

“Okay, but we have to have it eventually.”

Kiibo nods, looking every bit tired as Miu feels, “I know.”

She leaves it. She always does.

Kiibo has taught her many things over the years, but when the worn out blue eyes of a boy she’s known for ten years stares back at her and she can’t recognize  who  he is, Miu has learned she never wants to fall in love if this is what it looks like.

“Text me when you make it back, okay?” Miu says, softer than she intends.

“Sure,” Kiibo responds and if he noticed her tone he doesn’t comment on it.

Miu watches as he drives away before heading into her house and collapsing straight into her bed without even stopping to take her boots off.

Maybe her bed is a little cold and she’s a little lonely, but at least she’s not being hurt by someone who claims they love her.

She counts that as a win.


	2. She’s Catching My Eye When I’m Passing Her By

When Miu wakes up the second time that day it isn’t nearly as blissful as the first. Sun streams in through her curtains directly into her eyes and her phone is blaring on her bedside table. The one time she actually remembers to plug in her phone after a night out and this is the treatment she gets?

With a stream of swears that would make a sailor gasp, she finally rolls over and grabs her phone off the bedside table. Seeing Kaito’s name lit up on her screen has never pissed Miu off so horribly in her life.

“What the fuck do you want?” Miu asks in lieu of a greeting, her tone harsh and thick with sleep.

“Morning! We’re meeting up for breakfast before the gym, you coming?” Kaito asks cheerfully as Miu’s head pounds in agony. She gets out of her bed on unsteady legs, resigning herself to the fate of an early morning.

“The hell are you on about? We were literally just drinking last night Kaito, I only got back home like two hours ago.” Miu gripes into her phone, angrily pulling off the shoes she had mistakenly fell asleep in. After a split second of consideration the clothes she partied in last night come off as well.

“We said we were going to the gym today! Shuichi is already at iHop and Maki is taking Apollo on his morning walk and then we’re leaving.”

“Fuck man, we decided on that before getting totally blasted last night.” Despite her bitching, she’s already pulling on her gym clothes consisting of black yoga pants and a random shirt with the name of her high school. She grabs her gym bag out of the floor and throws some clean clothes for after her workout in them.

“Are you coming or not?” Kaito asks, but his smug tone tells her that he already knows he’s won.

“Yeah, damn, give me a minute. Gotta feed the girls and get this shit off my face.” Without even waiting for a response, Miu hangs up and shuffles into the hallway feeling half-dead.

The girls refer to Miu’s pet bunnies, Skank and Bimbo. As most rabbits do, they own her house and she simply just lives in it. Regardless of that, they need to be fed for the morning and Miu still has a face full of smeared makeup on.

Walking into the living room she’s greeted by two wide awake bunnies watching her every move closely. Half of the room had been transformed into a pen for them to hang around in when she wasn’t monitoring them, but the uncanny spaciousness of the house left her with a still decently sized living room for herself as well.

She fills their food back up and cleans up their pen just a bit, before leaving them to their own devices. Normally she lets them out during the day when she doesn’t have classes and they don’t go back up until bed time, but she doesn’t want to deal with the hassle of letting them out and then putting them back in within the span of twenty minutes.

When her hair is mildly detangled, basic hygiene is met, and her shoes get put on, Miu quickly rushes out the door with a quick text sent to Kaito saying she’s on her way.

She may be the worst driver in history, but no one can call her late. Miu pulls into the iHop parking lot just as Kaito and Maki get out of their own car. She pulls her truck into the parking spot next to them and quickly gets out, admittedly a bit hungry with the smell of pancakes on the air.

The group greet one another and hurry into a booth, ordering quickly with the hopes of leaving soon for the gym.

Sitting across from Kaito and Maki leaves Miu in an uncomfortable situation. Even though Maki isn’t exactly the most affectionate in public and that alone usually wards Kaito off from PDA, it twists Miu up in the weirdest way to watch them interact.

Maki will say something and Kaito is already nodding in agreement before she finishes the sentence, as though he already knows what’s on her mind. His arm is almost always around her shoulder, a finger curling around a strand of her hair from one of her pigtails. While Maki isn’t so openly obvious like Kaito is, whenever Miu looks at them more often than not Maki is looking at Kaito.

It’s sweet and kind of makes her sick, if she’s honest.

Not the same kind of sick that she gets when she thinks of Kiibo and Kokichi, but the kind of sickness that can only be equated to the green eyed monster herself- jealousy.

Maki and Kaito have a kind of love she couldn’t ever imagine herself in. Seven years of dating with not a single break up, an apartment together, a dog, and Kaito has even brought up how he’s been thinking about proposing. Their relationship is so  typical for what people look for in a relationship, but it sits so  wrong  when Miu imagines herself in the same scenario.

Then that brings the question: why is she jealous if she can’t even imagine herself in their shoes?

She’ll come back to that when she figures it out herself.

Breakfast is great, even her bad mood can’t change the fact iHop makes damn good pancakes. Who can stay angry with a stomach full of buttermilk pancakes, strawberries, and whipped cream? 

Miu sure can’t, an easy grin on her face as her little group walks up the sidewalk to the gym.

She can’t deny that she would rather be in bed, but she admittedly had been skipping out on working out all week to finish up some school work and didn’t want to get into the habit. Shuichi and Maki have been ranting about a case they watched on television for the last ten minutes while Kaito watches on looking a bit disturbed.

Kaito is very smart when it comes to physical science, but talk crime to him and he falls apart.

Not that Miu can blame him, hearing the two of them go back and forth about someone’s untimely demise makes her feel particularly small this early in the morning. Not to mention the logistics of how the blood pattern determines how much force was put into a swing is completely lost on Miu- she’ll be sticking with machines, thank you very much.

Her mind wanders as Kaito opens the door and motions everyone inside. Miu rolls her eyes as she passes him, making sure her expression is clearly seen. He snickers at her, but Miu is too busy reveling in the cool air conditioning combatting the unusually warm morning.

She opens her mouth to say something smart assed to Kaito, but quickly closes it when her eye catches the receptionist opposite of the one they’re signing in with. Even with her eyes trained on the computer, Miu can tell that the receptionist’s eyes are impossibly green, long eyelashes brushing the tops of her cheekbones with every blink. The girl’s hair is brown, but Miu notes hints of green underneath it, perhaps a dye job gone wrong? Even with the notion it might’ve been dyed, her hair is so long that Miu can’t help but think that she’s got extensions.

Sue her, it’s not every day you see a girl with hair that reaches her lower back even when pulled up in a pony tail.

Her heart stutters in her chest as the girl looks at her from the corner of her eye and sends her the softest smile.

“Catch up with you assholes in a bit,” Miu murmurs and before she can rethink she’s already walking over to the other receptionist. She hears Kaito mutter that he’ll go ahead and sign her in, but she’s too focused in on her mission at hand.

To do what exactly? She’s not exactly sure either.

All she knows is that this girl is gorgeous and Miu Iruma is no pussy- even with butterflies in her stomach and a stammering heart beat.


	3. We Could Be So Nice

Despite the way she confidently turned her attentions towards the attractive receptionist initially, that confidence falls pretty quickly when she actually meets her gaze. What if she thinks she’s weird for randomly coming over? What if she’s straight? What if-

The receptionist does an enthusiastic motion with her hand to wave her over, almost as if sensing the dilemma taking place. Even better, Miu’s eyes catch her nails when she does this and definitely gets her answer on whether or not the receptionist is straight. Normally the baby blue acrylics would be a dead indicator of either a straight woman or a pillow princess, but when Miu makes note of the two fingers with noticeably shorter nails, she deduces that this girl is neither of those things.

Which, in all honesty, is a major score.

“Hey! Sorry if I bothered you but I really like your bracelet.” The receptionist greets, her voice making Miu’s heart do flips in her chest. With a full view of her face she can see a mole in the space between her bottom lip and chin, marking otherwise clear skin. It’s such a stark contrast between Miu’s splotchy skin from one too many nights spent sleeping in makeup.

A quick glance at Miu’s wrist reveals the loom bracelet Kiibo made for her in middle school when she came out- not so shockingly it’s the colors of the bisexual flag. Admittedly it’s a bit worn, the colors are quite noticeably faded, and Miu is certain it’s going to give out any day; regardless of that it’s one of her most prized possessions.

“Thanks, I like your nails. Must see a lot of action, eh?” She says cheekily, trying to hide the immediate need to cringe at herself.

The receptionist laughs, loud and bright in just the way Miu would expect from a girl like her.

“I suppose,” the receptionist says, her voice so high energy it almost makes Miu thrum with vigor just listening to it.

Maybe that’s because she’s attracted to her, on second thought.

_‘Oh it’s definitely because I’m attracted to her,’_ Miu thinks as the receptionist lightly licks her lips as she begins writing something down on a scrap piece of paper.

“Look I’m working and your friends are waiting for you so here, this is my Snapchat, add me.” She says boldly, handing Miu the slip of paper between the two fingers with the clipped nails.

Miu is  sure  this is deliberate by the way the girl grins coyly when she takes the paper from her outstretched fingers. She looks down at the paper and in pretty, loopy handwriting is  _‘uselesslesbiab’_ . No name is unfortunate, but hopefully actually adding her will be fruitful in that area.

“Will do,” She grins, tucking the piece of paper into her gym bag before rushing back over to her friends who took pity on her and waited while she chatted up the receptionist.

“Can’t take you anywhere, you’re constantly on the hunt.” Kaito snickers and Maki elbows him hard in the side. He slightly doubles and Miu lets out a loud, cackling laugh.

The next few hours the four work out as they normally do, Miu’s mind straying often to the receptionist and the piece of paper tucked into her gym bag. After they work out and use the gym shower, the group leaves out through the lobby as Miu’s eyes casually glance around for the receptionist. Unfortunately, the green eyed beauty is nowhere in sight and Miu gives a little huff of disappointment.

In less than an hour Miu is back at home, unlatching the gate to the rabbit pen to let them out. Bimbo, the more daring of the two, shoots out like a rocket while Skank stands hesitantly at the gate’s opening with atwitching nose. Bimbo is the first rabbit Miu got, just a year ago when she first started school and the untimely death of her parents was fresh on her mind. The dwarf hotot appealed to her due to her eyeliner like markings and though Miu hadn’t planned on a pet at the time, she came home with the little furball.

Of course, making the rash decision to get a pet meant she played a lot of catch up about what would make Bimbo happiest, but Miu has never given up an opportunity to learn.

Bimbo upgraded from a cage to a gated in area taking up half of her living room within the week and more than enough toys were bought, yet she still seemed out of her element. Energetic and sure of herself, but not nearly where Miu thought she needed to be based on her research. Digging a little deeper showed that maybe a friend would benefit her.

Miu got Bimbo fixed and after she was healed began searching for another buddy. At that point she had already befriended Kaito, and ever the savior, he suggested they check out a shelter instead of a breeder. One visit lead Miu to Skank, a mini satin with red fur.

Ever since then, her rabbits have thrived and so has Miu.

Once Skank finally makes her way out of the pen, Miu steps away from the gate and props the door open with a shoe. As always, Bimbo will run off with the shoe shortly and the gate will slam shut scaring both the rabbits, but after that they would leave the shoe alone out of fear of the noise.

Miu groans tiredly and grabs the blanket thrown haphazardly over the back of the side chair, flopping against the cushions of her couch. She pulls the blanket over her body and lays there for a few moments, staring into space. The night of partying and morning of working out is catching up to her, but she still manages to swipe her phone from off the coffee table.

She unlocks it and opens Snapchat quickly, typing in the username that has so easily became imprinted in her mind simply by how much she thought of it. A bitmoji with a vaguely similar appearance to the receptionist shows up with the name “TENKO!” beside it.

She adds it and goes about checking her Snapchat. Kaito’s story is full of videos from last night- all vaguely dark with dim yet pretty lights illuminating the different people in the video. Most of them are of Maki, naturally, but there’s quite a few of Miu too. Kaito’s the type of friend who always has the camera in his hand, but rarely ends up in front of it himself. The last photo from their night of drinking is a blurry shape of purple, blonde, and black- Miu can only assume that was their drunken attempt at a selfie. There’s a boomerang of everyone at breakfast and then it switches over to Maki’s story.

Just then she gets the notification-  _TENKO! is typing..._ and her eyes nearly bulge out of her head. She hadn’t even realized she added her back yet! She backs out of Maki’s story, skipping over a cute photo of Apollo, and makes haste to the receptionist-  Tenko’s  story. It’s not exactly a mile long like Kaito’s but she definitely posts more often than Maki does, which really doesn’t say much, in retrospect.

The first photo doesn’t tell Miu much about her at all, just a plain photo of an electric clock reading “7:20” in glowing letters, captioned “Ugh”. The next one is a far shot of a red haired girl making breakfast, she’s wearing a large black t-shirt slipping down one heavily freckled shoulder. The caption takes Miu off guard at first, “Love my girl.” with several heart emojis, but Tenko could easily be one of those very affectionate friends.

After all, Kaede is one of those friends, she’s posted so many photos of her or Maki with equally loving things that could so easily be confused for romance. It’s not exactly out of the ordinary for friends to be like that, so surely it’s just another one of those instances.

_‘That’s gotta be it, she wouldn’t have given me her snap if she’s got a bitch.’_ Miu thought to herself, a large yawn ripping from her mouth. Her eyelids felt as if weights were tied to them, but she kept forcing them awake.

Tiredly, she decides she would at the very least reply to Tenko’s message before taking a well deserved nap.  


**TENKO!: Hey! Before we start talking I should let you know-**

Unfortunately, she’s barely read through the text before dozing off into a well overdue sleep.


	4. Got Me On Sunday Singing “Oh My God”

Miu is jolted awake not even half an hour later when Bimbo yanks the shoe and the gate goes slamming back in place. Whimpers and the thumping of feet against hardwood floor follows shortly after and Miu lets out a low groan, rubbing her eyes.

She finally opens her eyes and sees the rabbits at the far end of the room, completely opposite of the cage, with the shoe abandoned in the middle between them. She raises herself up on unsteady feet and takes the shoe from the middle of the room, propping the gate back up. She grabs a toy to hand to Bimbo, crossing the room to her scared rabbits.

She lowers herself slowly to their level, handing the toy to Bimbo before offering her hand to Skank. The red rabbit slowly creeps forward and Miu runs her fingers through her soft fur to calm her down. If she tried to soothe Bimbo after a fright by petting her she would be bitten, she knows this from experience, but Skank will only be settled by a steady petting.

After a quiet moment, the rabbits finally calm down.

Grumbling about her interrupted nap Miu makes her way back over to the couch, intending to go right back to her nap. Unfortunately, the realization that her phone is nowhere in sight hits her like someone dumped ice water over her head.

“Oh shit! Where did I put it?” Miu mutters to herself, pulling the blanket off the couch and tossing it onto the arm chair. When the blanket doesn’t reveal her phone she begins tugging off the throw pillows and couch cushions to look underneath them. Her phone isn’t beneath the cushions either and Miu begins to get frustrated.

She looks down and nearly flushes when she sees the corner of her pink phone case poking from beneath her couch. She snatches her phone up from the floor and sets it on her coffee table as she puts her couch back in order. Once she’s done she takes her phone from the coffee table and relaxes back on her couch, unlocking it. It instantly opens to Snapchat, but not the conversation with Tenko, although from the main screen she can see that she must’ve sent another message after the first one.

Miu opens it, albeit eagerly, to see what she sent.

**TENKO!: That okay?**

However, the message that she had been reading before falling asleep had been deleted from the chat after it closed out, likely due to her dropping her phone.

_‘Okay with what?’_ Miu thought hard about the message she had been reading, but she can’t remember for the life of her what the message had entailed.

“It can’t possibly be that bad,” Miu reasons with herself out loud, embarrassed, before typing out her message.

**Me: Yeah, of course!**

After a second of thought she tacks on a heart emoji at the end and sends it.

The next week goes by in a flurry in constant messaging and a surprising ease in conversation. She loves talking to Tenko and spends most of her day with her phone firmly in her hand, especially today as she speed walks across campus. Her fingers glide across her screen, her eyes barely skimming to check for errors as she crosses the road. She’s in desperate need of a coffee and she’s on race against the clock to grab something from the campus cafe before her class at three.

** Me:  Yk it’s surprisingly really easy to talk to you **

** TENKO!:  I feel the same! There’s always some level of pressure it feels like... **

She definitely feels what Tenko is saying, she can’t really remember the last time she spoke to someone like this for an entire week without sleeping with them by the end of it- or really talking to someone all week like this  at all.

But she’s been working on not oversharing as much so she wrangles that thought down into something more easy to swallow.

**Me: Oh my god, yeah, exactly. Normally I’m all game for the rushing into things for a fun weekend and then dipping out, but it’s nice to have something different**

Tenko’s bitmoji pops up, thinks for a moment as she types, pauses, starts typing again, and stops completely. 

Miu frowns as she reads over her message again, _‘_ _Maybe I need to work a little harder on the oversharing thing.’_

She finally locks her phone and shoves it in the back pocket of her skinny jeans as she pushes open the door to the cafe.

She’s bound determined not to get worked up over her leaving her on read. Unfortunately, she most definitely does get worked up, and even a little disappointed. 

She knows Tenko is a rather busy person with her job at the gym and classes, but the timing alone has Miu spiraling.

That’s when she takes notice of a familiar color of brownish green, this time braided down her back instead of pulled into a high ponytail. She’s wearing a thin, black adidas jacket that Miu hardly believes she’s wearing in the chill autumn afternoon. It’s paired with a pair of matching yoga pants and a pair of tennis shoes. A pair of muted red, fuzzy earmuffs are pulled over her ears, completely offsetting the sporty gear Tenko is decked in.

Miu contemplates calling out her name, not wanting to embarrass her. However, by that time Tenko picks up on being stared at and turns her head, her gaze meeting Miu’s head on.

She beams brightly, “Hey Miu! Hop in line with me.”

She almost feels bad, seeing the three people behind Tenko, but determinedly decides _‘_ _fuck it’_ and saddles up beside Tenko. 

Without even a pause the girl is linking her arm through Miu’s, connecting them at the elbows. The blonde nearly jumps at the movement, startled by the contact that seemingly has no reason. Her encounters with touch have almost always been of the sexual variety, she’s not exactly a touchy person with anyone she isn’t sleeping with, so the completely unassuming way in which Tenko loops their arms together confuses her. She can’t cop a feel from this angle, so what exactly is she trying to accomplish?

“This okay?” Tenko asks and its only then that Miu takes note of the heat radiating off her cheeks. She nods frantically, tucking a stray curl behind her ear as it falls from her messy bun, trying her damndest to keep the hair from touching her lipgloss slathered lips.

“God I totally forgot to text you back, I got a call from a work friend in the middle of responding. Then again, you’re here now, so there’s really no reason for me to text back, hm?” Something Miu learned quickly about Tenko over text is that she has a  lot  to say, often leaving her a wall of text to read through, it seems as though she has just as much to say in person too.

She plays it off, “Ah damn, don’t worry about it. I didn’t even notice.” Then worrying she comes off too cold follows up with, “Too busy wondering if I could swing a quick coffee before hauling ass to my 3 o’clock.”

The line is moving slower than molasses, probably due to the lack of staffing and the overwhelming amount of students that need their coffee fix.

“I thought you drive?” Tenko asks, not unkindly. Miu thinks it’s sweet how her nose scrunches and the following thought of  _‘What the fuck?’_ comes not too far behind.

“Oh, I do. But campus parking is fucking expensive.”

Not that she can’t afford it, of course. Miu is filthy rich, sure, but not a frivolous idiot.

Tenko laughs in the loud, snorting way that would probably embarrass anyone that isn’t Miu.

“Ugh, you’re definitely right about that. I don’t think you’ve mentioned, what do you major in?” Tenko asks.

“Engineering, what about you?”

“I’m majoring in exercise science, and I’m going for a minor in gender studies too!” Tenko says proudly, her voice perhaps louder than it needs to be. She’s excited, though, anyone can see that. Her green eyes twinkle, forming crows feet around the edges, and Miu realizes she’s 100%  fucked.

This girl who she can so easily have a conversation with is hanging off her arm in the most innocent way, chattering a mile a minute about all her classes she’s taking this semester and Miu can only watch as her mouth moves with a soft grin.

She’s not exactly sure she likes what she’s feeling, she’s kind of nauseous and full of dread, but she knows she likes Tenko.

The line moves and they’re finally at the front.

“I can pay for you,” Miu says offhandedly. She knows she’s got more than enough to pay, hell she has enough she probably wouldn’t have to work a day in her life, and Tenko has mentioned before having to rearrange her budget on more than one occasion.

“Fine, but I pay on our first date.” Tenko huffs, faking irritation. Miu nearly assumes she’s actually upset until the girl has the audacity to  wink  at her.

Miu’s cheeks heat up and she can’t tell if they ever cooled off or if they just hit new levels of hot.

“Alright, deal. Now what are you wanting, hot stuff?” She nearly shrivels up and dies when the words leave her mouth, but when she sees the toothy grin Tenko shoots her she can barely find it in her to be embarrassed.

“Can I please get one small kiwi starfruit lemonade!” She chirps, her free hand finding the crook of Miu’s elbow, just above where their arms are already intertwined.

“And a medium iced coffee with milk for me.” Miu says, trying not to stutter over her own tongue.

She’s never had this sort of contact with someone purely in the romantic sense, with someone she actually likes instead of this week’s conquest. Even then those people didn’t touch her like this- instead going for more suggestive holds, low on her waist, tucked into her back pocket, or slung over her shoulder with a hand dangerously close to her bust. Nothing like this innocent elbow-locking, hand-on-her-upper-arm stuff.

She’s out of her depth and finally experiencing that giddy, butterflies in her stomach feeling that she had heard from so many friends over the years.

A crush. Miu fucking Iruma has a crush.

It’s almost laughable.

Miu pays for their drinks and they step to the side to wait.

“So waiting in line at a coffee shop for a lemonade...” She’s not sure where she’s going with her train of thought, so she’s thankful when Tenko picks it up for her with a giggle.

“My girlfriend says the same thing, but honestly I have ADHD and coffee makes me so tired. It’s kinda weird though because any other caffeine does nothing, but coffee puts me out so quick.”

_‘Girlfriend?’_

Quickly Miu tries to rationalize with herself, she already assumed Tenko is an affectionate friend from her Snapchat story so this really shouldn’t shock her too much. Older women call their friends that are women girlfriends all the time, maybe Tenko was raised by her grandmother or something?

_‘She wouldn’t have asked you out if she had a girlfriend,’_ Miu reasons and gives Tenko a coy smile.

“That is kinda odd.”

Their drinks come shortly afterwards and the two part outside the cafe, Tenko leaving with a gentle press of her lips against Miu’s cheek and a wide, enthusiast wave as she bounces down the sidewalk.

Miu just barely makes it to her class on time and it’s absolutely worth it.


End file.
